The Negativitron
The Negativitron is the primary antagonist and the final boss in ''LittleBigPlanet 2''. The Negativitron appears as a giant inter-dimensional vacuum cleaner and as such is usually seen sucking everything and anything into its swirling portal mouth. Story LittleBigPlanet 2 Profile Appearance In the beta versions of LittleBigPlanet 2, the Negativitron was originally called "The Sucker", and resembled a vacuum cleaner more than anything else, and had two eyes (the eyes were meanie eyes instead of the evil magic eyes used in the final game) and there was only 1 vacuum segment. The final version of the Negativitron is a four-eyed serpent, with a much more menacing appearance and 2 vacuum segments. Its teeth are actually modified versions of the Decoration "Meanie Horns", which is also used on the Meanie enemies. When it opens its mouth, a swirling neon pink vortex is seen, which seems to continue on forever. It also has two horns, and the ability to shoot energy blasts from its mouth. Past the serpentine appearance, the Negativitron has a planet body made out of junk and scrap metal, with red metal structures not unlike those in The Factory of a Better Tomorrow, implying that he sucked them up, deeper in the fiend is a layer of green blocky material, which appears to have little gravity if the floating blocks mean anything. The final layer appears to consist of tunnels made out of modeling clay, within the center is a green box with an orange lid, which hides the heart of the Negativitron, it is pink and has various veins connecting to the rest of the box. Transparent clusters full of creativity are scattered around the inside of this box. Though the Negativitron can be seen in many forms during the course of the story mode, its default form is comprised of: * 2 Vacuum Head Front Objects (for the upper and lower jaws) * 10 Curved Meanie Horn decorations (2 Horns, 8 Teeth) * 4 Orange Evil Magic Eyes (coloured orange) * Neon Bevel material (for the vacuum segments) * Bolts (to hold the vacuum segments together) * Basic Cardboard coloured black with stickers (for the basic jaw structure) * Spotlight object (set to purple and coloured black with stickers) Name His name is a play on the word "negativity" and "tron" (creation), referring to what he represents as a creation of negativity. Trivia *The Negativitron is voiced by Jeremy Mayne, an audio designer of Media Molecule, as well as the composer of The Shrew's Gambit from the Move Pack. *There is no swirl in the Negativitron decoration. *In A Nurse, A Tree And A Duck, it comes in saying "Feed me!", possibly quoting Audrey II from Alan Menken and Howard Ashman's "Little Shop of Horrors." *The Negativitron appears along with Sackboy in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale as a cameo. *In some cutscenes, the crafted Negativitron is replaced by the 'Negativitron Head' and 'Negativitron Pipe' decoration pieces. *The Negativitron's default form seen throughout Story Mode is different from the final boss version. Its jaw is held in place with black-coloured cardboard and does not move, and it has a purple light in its mouth instead of a swirl. *The evil accordion's sound effects in Piano of Peril are actually the Negativitron's with the pitch turned all the way up. *In the final cutscene before fighting it, it claims that it was created from The Alliance's members' faults (i.e. Avalon's ego, Da Vinci's short temper, Victoria's insecurities, Eve's self absorption, Clive's depression) *Ever since the introduction of the Negativatron, it has been a Unique Villain in LittleBigPlanet that it was mentioned alot after Sackboy's victory against it. *The Queen in LittleBigPlanet Karting recognizes Sackboy as the one who had defeated the Negativatron. Also she tells Frida about Sackboy's victory on the Battle with the Negativatron *His Sound object is used for the Final Boss in The Muppet Premium Kit *The Cakeling was one of Victoria's cakes before it was infected by the Negativatron; becoming one of his Meanie army. *The names 'Newton' and 'Negativatron' both rhyme and alliterate. It is unknown if this is a coincidence. *In LittleBigPlanet 3; Newton mentions of The Titans attack on Bunkum during the events of The Negativatron's attack on Craftworld. He says in a quote "Long ago, Before the Negativatron nearly layed waste to craftworld..." **''''If you think about it; The Titans and The Negativatron are both alike on the fact that they "absorb" the creativity in the Imagisphere; it connection is illustrated abit when Newton is shown "absorbing" the creativity in The Prologue, Manglewood, and The Ziggurat Cutscenes. *The Mobile Game "Run Sackboy! Run!" has the Negativatron stated to return and being a running game Sackboy has to avoid being eaten by the Negativatron through a series of obstacles. Being like other running games you have get as far as possible before you hit one of the "Hazards" and it commences a Game Over. **He is also seen in the LittleBigPlanet 3 Challenge "Panel Beating" were he is seen in background before you enter the Challenge. Gallery Promotional 250px-Negativatron.png Sucker.jpg Screenshots PartofNegativatronHead.jpg Negafight1.png Negafight3.jpg Negafight2.png Negativitron_7k_Watt.jpg Negativitron_heart.jpg|The Negativitron's heart Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Story Category:Voice Acted Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Da Vinci's Hideout Category:Articles with missing information Category:Victoria's Laboratory Category:The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Category:Avalonia Category:Eve's Asylum Category:The Cosmos Category:Story characters Category:Male Characters Category:Run Sackboy! Run!